Wackishly Awesome Randomness Wiki
Untitled.png|Welcome to the wiki!|linktext=Stay a while. LuigiMario.jpg|Mario|link=The Mario Show|linktext=You can add episodes of The Mario Show Rando5.jpg|Don't stop|linktext=Being awesome by helping the wiki! Rand5.jpg|I'll have a wonton soup. Random video(s) of the month Some pages that are really in right now #The Mario Show #Matt and the Always Land Guys #Randomness #No one likes tests. #Are you on fire? #Random way to make Random things _happen Randomly! Randomception?!?!?! #The best office pranks ever! Featured article of the month French Toast Eaters Our lovely databases for things In the national news *A banana gets killed *1 plus 1 is 2! *(News no one cares about) What to do This wiki currently has articles. Edit any one of them today! Except this one. Add to the edits. Wombats too! Polls of the Month Including Spaghetti (PotMIS for short) What do you like about this wiki? Its photos! The scripts! I love it all! The number of pages The Mario info I seriously LOVE IT. I'm new here. Cheese and Wombats and Cookies Too! Latest Activity AND SUM RANDOMNESS. |-|Close=WAAAHHHHH!!!!! This Tab is closed, please click the open tab to see Activity Feed. |-|Open= |-|Randomness=I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH! |-|DON'T CLICK!!!!!!!!!!!!= |-|Newest Pages :D= |-|Create a page or DIE. >:3 Create a random page Write the name of your article here and then create a page! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new random, awesome, stupid, or whatever you want article Not sure where to start? Dude, just do everything! Anything clean is legal. Except if something is dirty and it's just a dirty floor or something. |-|Weeegeee Would you like me to list your wiki in this section? Ask me on my user page. Here is Firefly233's wiki:http://firefly233.wikia.com/wiki/Firefly233_Wiki And more coming soon. Be random! Come and chat! Come here for some cookies. And apple pie. And an entire McDonald's restaurant. Milestones August 19, 2013: The wiki reaches 1,000 pages, the 1000th page is Romania is a country. July 17, 2013: The wiki reaches its one-year anniversary. April 4, 2013: The 300th page is randomly created, Game Show. December 30, 2012: The wiki finally gets the Daisyarticle, after a few months of waiting. December 8, 2012: The 150th article is created, If you have 5 dollars and Chuck Norris has 5 dollars, who has more money? Nov. 11, 2012: The wiki reaches 100 files Nov. 8, 2012: The 100th article, Goomba is created. Featured User Firefly233 The Mario Show We will have up to infinity seasons on the show. Anyone can help create episodes. You can have characters from any show you want. Photos dink.jpg|link=Dinkleberg...... Chi1.jpg Chi.jpg Rand3.jpg Rand1.jpg Smile7.jpg Twwaz.jpg Waffle.jpg Wacky.jpg Wah.jpg Ho15.jpg Ho9.jpg Pakk.jpg Reata.jpg Gss.jpg S5.jpg S4.jpg S3.jpg S1.jpg Dwab6.jpg Dwab5.jpg Dwab4.jpg Sta1.jpg Sope1.jpg Sope.jpg Ivasion.png Smile7.jpg Smile5.jpg Smile4.jpg Smile3.jpg Smile1.jpg Smile.jpg jusbeeb.png|Justin Bieber's autograph.|link=Justin Bieber (Hater's Page) More randomness to read Interesting fun fact: Professor Ross Eforp spells Professor Ross Eforp. Backwards. PALINDROMES! AAAAAAAAA Able was I ere I saw Elba. ? Also jasbpf sohjg swoh goe sogno osjn osjrui sdnoib sofn sornds og do gojs odnosdf gosdifs, fksrin josdfpgodr gtoerib osle fojw beiflneks lrejbnfwes. I think run-on sentences are interesting because they make a story one sentence and you have less time to pause and I hope someone extends this section have a cheeseburger in the chat room they are delicious this run-on sentence will hopefully extend to be the longest sentence ever written speaking of Disney Channel do you like Jessie I do they love to play games. Wanna come to the chat. We've got burgers, fries, and even big red monsters. WAWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KIDDING! Check out the sandbox. bn nkjncfvgbb cvxvb heeeeeeeeeeee. Also your mom and whatever. and whatnot MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP Matt and the Always Land Guys is the best show ever! It has me in it. WOOT WOOT! MEAP. Dude, that's a do-si-DON'T. Palindromes are cool. I like TV. TVs are cool. Randomness is what this is all about. First, check out our Mario database and add some info Then if you're a hater of Disney Junior, we agree. Category:Randomness Category:Browse